


you walk like you're a god

by spacebuck



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bucky is a shit, Come Eating, Dom!Bucky, M/M, Mild D/s, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Rimming, Sexy Costumes, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve, shameless vaguely hallowe'en porn, steve is also a shit, sub!Steve, very very mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In theory, it was a brilliant idea. Get Steve the most ridiculous costume on offer, just to see the look on his face. Bucky hadn’t counted on that plan creating a rather insistent problem in his pants, and the look Steve gave him that told him Steve absolutely knew what Bucky was thinking.</p><p>	Because Steve looked <em>fantastic</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you walk like you're a god

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com/post/132133421522/littlemoongoddess-copperbadge-dezlet) and shamelessly enabled by [aphi](http://meshla-aphrodisia.tumblr.com/) and [cherry](http://captainbisexualcherry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this is probably the filthiest thing i've written in a while and that's saying something. oops.
> 
> title from halsey's 'strange love'

In theory, it was a brilliant idea. Get Steve the most ridiculous costume on offer, just to see the look on his face. Bucky hadn’t counted on that plan creating a rather insistent problem in his pants, and the look Steve gave him that told him Steve absolutely knew what Bucky was thinking.

 

                Because Steve looked _fantastic_.

 

                Bucky would not be surprised if that outfit had been made with Steve in mind, that’s how well it fit him. The material across his shoulders stretched slightly with his every movement, the sway of his body as he walked enough to have straps shifting to the side, exposing his nipples with each step. Whenever he leaned over, _God he **had** to be doing that on purpose_ , the shorts pulled tight across the curve of his ass, that white star in the middle taunting Bucky.

 

                To make matters worse, when Steve had wandered out of the bathroom in the costume, hair still damp from his shower, he had avoided Bucky’s every attempt to catch him, kiss him, touch him. He was outright _teasing_ Bucky, and Bucky knew it.

 

Biting his lip, Bucky dropped his gaze from Steve’s ass just as his boyfriend started to straighten, looking back at the book in his lap. He wasn’t _really_ processing anything on the page, but it gave him a convenient excuse to not stare at Steve, and did a pretty stellar job at hiding the fact that he was _really_ enjoying Steve’s outfit. He was so caught up in his thoughts that when Steve cleared his throat from less than a metre away, Bucky nearly dropped his book in surprise.

 

                “You okay Buck?” Steve asked with a little smirk, and _fuck_ that outfit was even better from up close. Bucky’s eyes didn’t even make it to Steve’s face, lingering on the small trail of hair under Steve’s belly button before slowly dragging up his stomach, only to get distracted by Steve’s chest. Bucky didn’t even realise he was leaning forward, not until his nose brushed against Steve’s skin.

 

                Steve’s hands landed on his shoulders, holding him still, and Bucky had to bite his lip to contain the noise of annoyance. At the gentle press of Steve’s fingers under his chin, he finally managed to bring his gaze to Steve’s, finding him predictably amused.

 

                “Something the matter?” Steve asked, raises his eyebrows, and Bucky made a noise of frustration.

 

                “Yeah, kinda,” he said after a moment, eyes flicking down, then back up as Steve’s fingers pressed a little harder under his chin.

 

                “Care to elaborate?” Steve murmured, like the little shit he was, and Bucky ground his teeth, holding Steve’s gaze. For a moment neither of them said anything, then Steve pressed Bucky back against the sofa, knocked the book out of Bucky’s lap, and settled in its place. Bucky’s hands immediately came up, crushing the fake pouches to Steve’s sides. His thumbs dragged along the edge of those ridiculous shorts, and his breath hitched as Steve shifted, ground down on him just a little as he settled, probably ~~completely~~ on purpose.

 

                “I think these shorts are a little small,” Steve said conversationally, hands shifting to the back of the couch as he leaned forward. “What do you think?” He leaned in, lips grazing Bucky’s as he spoke, and Bucky barely contained a whine.

 

                “I think,” Bucky said slowly, pausing to lick his lips, and nearly grinned at the way Steve’s eyes dropped to his mouth. “I think I’d need a closer look.”

 

                Steve grinned, dipped his head forward just enough to brush his lips over Bucky’s. “What’s stopping you?”

 

                Bucky didn’t reply, instead sliding his left hand around and under Steve’s ass. Cupping one cheek, he wrapped the other arm around Steve’s waist and stood, heading for their bedroom as Steve laughed quietly.

 

                “Knew you’d look good in it,” Bucky murmured as he walked, voice dropping. “God, knew you’d look fucking _fantastic_ … didn’t think you’d even put it on,” he added, and Steve huffed a soft laugh, fingers tangling on Bucky’s hair and tugging lightly, sending sparks of heat down Bucky’s spine.

 

                “S’the only reason I did,” Steve said with a grin. “That, and I _really_ wanted to see your face when you saw it.”

 

                Bucky growled under his breath, because yeah, he really should have expected that, and tossed Steve back onto the bed, planting his hands on his hips. Steve just stretched back, knowing full well that Bucky liked what he was seeing, and arched just a little, pressing his chest up against the straps across it.

 

                Bucky yanked his own shirt over his head and placed a knee on the mattress, leaning forward until his hands landed on Steve’s calves. “Was it worth it?” he asked, one eyebrow cocked as he shifted forward, dragging his hands up to Steve’s knees. He pressed down, and Steve’s legs straightened, before he nudged them out, moving to kneel between them. When Steve nodded, swallowing hard, Bucky grinned, leaned forward to kiss him hard and fast. “You remember that answer,” he purred, and Steve froze, before his eyes narrowed at Bucky. Bucky smirked, let his eyes run down Steve’s body, not touching at all now that he had permission to.

 

                “Do you remember your word?” Steve gulped, nodded, but Bucky just raised an eyebrow. Waiting.

 

                “Br-Brooklyn.” Steve confirmed, arching his back in a silent request for Bucky to touch. Bucky did, dragging his hands up Steve’s stomach, tugging on the straps connecting the top to the shorts, letting them snap loudly against Steve’s skin.

 

                “Good. Use it if you have to.” Bucky leaned forward, nudging the cheap canvas up with his nose, and dragged his tongue over Steve’s nipple, causing Steve to gasp. He hummed, did it again, before rubbing his chin against it as Steve let out a soft groan.

 

                With one hand Bucky unhooked the straps from the shirt, shoving the canvas up as he closed his lips around Steve’s nipple and sucked, before rolling it over his tongue. He dragged his teeth over the peak, grinning when Steve’s breath caught, and his hand slid back down Steve’s thigh, shoved it out further. He trailed a line of kisses down, following the faint red mark from where the strap had been rubbing Steve’s skin.

 

                “Been wanting to get my mouth on you all day,” Bucky mumbled against Steve’s skin, placing sharp little bites every few inches until Steve was shifting restlessly under him.

 

                “Buck,” Steve whined, and he tugged on Bucky’s hair, but Bucky just grinned, shook his head slightly.

 

                “No,” he murmured, and he nearly laughed at Steve’s wordless whine. “Be patient,” he added, dragging his nose along the furrow of Steve’s hip before sucking firmly, bringing a bruise to the surface.

 

                Bucky sat up a little, looking Steve over with a hum. He looked debauched, hair messy from his own hands, skin flushed. The top was shoved up under his armpits, and _god_ Steve was working his fingers over the nipple Bucky hadn’t abused, teeth digging into his bottom lip. Bucky let his gaze follow the scraped red marks down Steve’s chest, grinning at the way Steve’s hips rocked up, demanding attention.

 

                “Want something?” Bucky teased, and Steve gave a frustrated noise, hand abandoning his chest and making a beeline for his shorts. Bucky tutted, catching Steve’s hand and pinning it to the mattress with a shake of his head. “I told you to be patient, Stevie,” he murmured. “Couldn’t help yourself, could you?”

 

                Steve made a frustrated noise, glaring at Bucky, but he was still hard in those tight shorts, so Bucky took that as a good sign. Bucky pulled back, kneeling up between Steve’s legs, and patted his thigh. “You know I give you what you need,” he murmured with a slow shake of his head. “You know I look after you baby.”

 

                “Get on with it,” Steve growled, and Bucky raised an eyebrow, hiding just how much he _really_ wanted to do that.

 

                “Pushy.” Bucky planted his left hand on Steve’s stomach, the cool metal making Steve squirm, and pressed down, pinning Steve’s hips to the mattress. “If you come before I say you can,” he added conversationally as he leaned in, eyes still on Steve’s. “You’re not getting anything.”

 

                Steve froze, looking at Bucky, before he nodded slightly.

 

                “With your words baby. You understand?”

 

                “Yeah, Bucky please.” Steve gasped, and Bucky grinned, mouthing along Steve’s cock through his pants.

 

                “I really like these pants,” Bucky murmured conversationally, hand sliding along the edge of the fabric before he dipped his fingertips in. “It’d be a shame to rip them. Hips up.” He patted Steve’s hip, made a noise of approval when Steve lifted up, and worked the pants off Steve, moving out of the way so he could pull them off and toss them in the direction of the clothing hamper.

 

                When he turned back to Steve, he didn’t even try to stop the soft groan that escaped him as he realised that Steve wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Hadn’t been all day. “You’re gonna kill me baby,” he breathed, before laughing softly at Steve’s impatient noise.

 

                “Alright Stevie, I gotcha,” he laughed softly, pressing Steve’s hips back down and pinning them down. “Take the top off,” he murmured, and Steve shifted to comply, dragging the fabric over his head and tossing it aside. Bucky made a pleased noise, eyes roaming the bared skin, before he smirked.

 

                “You come, I stop,” he reminded Steve with a raised eyebrow, before dipping his head down and licking up the length of Steve’s cock. He had to press Steve back down almost immediately, and he lifted his head as Steve’s hips bucked. As soon as Steve settled, he did it again, murmuring wordless approval when Steve’s only reaction was a low groan, and his hands clenched in Bucky’s hair.

 

                He pumped his fist quickly over Steve’s dick just to tease, once, twice, and Steve moaned. He pressed his lips to the head, licked over it like it was a lollipop, and Steve whined, frustration evident. Pleased, Bucky licked once more, then sucked Steve’s cock into his mouth, taking him in deep and fast. Steve jerked, moaned again, louder, and Bucky sucked, sliding down a little further before working back up. He bobbed his head, slow and steady, then pressed down suddenly, taking Steve right to the back of his throat. Bucky swallowed once, and Steve wheezed, body tensing, pulling at Bucky’s hair, trying to get him to come back up. Bucky swallowed again, and Steve moaned brokenly, head falling back as his legs clamped tight around Bucky’s body.

 

                Knowing _exactly_ how much that got Steve going, Bucky eased up, pulling back enough to tongue the slit before pulling off completely. Before Steve could complain he pressed a kiss on Steve’s inner thigh, before using his free hand to nudge Steve’s leg over his shoulder.

 

                Steve, realising what Bucky had in mind, wiggled his hips, pressing back against Bucky’s face before Bucky had finished moving. Bucky grinned, kissed the inside of Steve’s knee lightly, then rubbed his nose lightly against his balls, laughing softly when Steve shivered and jerked back.

 

                “I know, I know,” Bucky murmured, amused, backing off the sensitive area and licking over Steve’s perineum instead. That had Steve pressing into him again, and Bucky grinned, licking the spot again before nuzzling his way down.

 

                He palmed Steve’s ass with both hands, squeezing lightly, before spreading his cheeks, swiping the flat of his tongue over Steve’s hole before pulling back, watching it flutter as Steve whimpered out a broken “Ple-ease.”

 

                Bucky licked again, harder, working his tongue against Steve’s hole as he shuddered, fingers tightening on Steve’s ass when Steve started to shift under him. He pointed his tongue and pressed it into Steve, earning a soft whine, then grazed his teeth carefully over the sensitive skin when Steve’s pleas had become broken noises. Steve shuddered, and Bucky pressed his advantage, sucking his thumb sloppily before pressing it against Steve’s hole, rubbing firmly.

 

                At Steve’s babbled “ _Ah_ yes god, Buck-” Bucky pressed the tip inside, licking around the digit as he worked it into Steve carefully. As Steve clenched, hot and wet around his thumb, Bucky pressed kisses across Steve’s thighs, nibbled at the sensitive skin, distracting him as he slowly pressed his thumb in. Steve opened for him beautifully, noisily, thighs clenching around Bucky’s head as Bucky worked his tongue alongside his thumb, tugging Steve’s hole open just a little more.

 

                When Steve started grinding back against Bucky’s face, and his noises turned to sobs, Bucky pulled back, lifting his head and leaving his thumb exactly where it was. “S’matter baby?” he murmured, nuzzling his lips against Steve’s thigh, more amused than anything by the wet spot he left behind.

 

                “M’gonna- I wanna- _please_ Buck-” Steve babbled, pressing his hips back against Bucky’s hand, then rocking up against nothing. Steve’s cock was an angry red, and Bucky made a sympathetic noise, slowly tugging his thumb free.

 

                "Need to come baby?” Bucky murmured, smirking at the way Steve nodded, frantic. “You’ve done so well for me Stevie.” He hummed, stroking a hand soothingly over Steve’s thigh before reaching for the bedside cabinet. He grabbed the lube, slicked his fingers, then pressed one back into Steve, quickly followed by another. He kissed Steve’s hip, then twisted his fingers, curling them as he murmured, “Come for me.”

 

 _God_ , the way Steve arched under him, fingers tugging on Bucky’s hair, obeying so damned _beautifully_ as Bucky dragged his fingers over Steve’s prostate, it sent a shiver down Bucky’s spine. Steve’s wrecked cry made him acutely aware of just how hard he was, and he ground his teeth, twisting his fingers again, stroking Steve through his orgasm from the inside out. “There you go,” he murmured, only half aware of what he was saying as Steve gave a shaky moan, tensing and relaxing around his fingers, sagging against the mattress. “Look at you, fuckin’ gorgeous you are.”

 

                Bucky leaned forward, not removing his fingers, and kissed Steve, lips curling into a smile as Steve made a sloppy attempt to return it, before pressing a kiss to Steve’s chin.

 

                “Don’t you go thinkin’ we’re done just yet,” he murmured as he looked down, grinning at the way Steve’s cock twitched, already stirring at the thought. “Yeah, can’t leave my baby empty, can I?” he added, grinning wider at the swat Steve delivered to his shoulder.

 

                “Stop talkin’ about it and do it,” Steve slurred, and yeah, that sounded like a pretty good plan, especially if Steve had settled enough to speak. Bucky wiggled his fingers, felt Steve tense around him, before wiggling his ass just a little. By the time Bucky rubbed his fingers over Steve’s prostate again, Steve was hard against his stomach.

 

                Bucky worked a third finger into Steve, stretching him carefully, aware of how tight Steve got after he came. He pressed kisses over Steve’s jaw, down his throat, across his chest, laving attention on him, sucking mark after mark over golden skin. It wasn’t long before Steve tugged on his hair again, pulling him up and kissing him, whining into his mouth.

 

                “C’mon Buck.”

 

                With one last press against the gland, Bucky dragged his fingers out of Steve, reaching for the lube again and slicking himself up, hushing Steve with a kiss.

 

                “You’ll get it,” he murmured, lining himself up, waiting for Steve to look at him. When Steve finally met his gaze, Bucky pressed forward, nearly groaning at the initial resistance. Steve moaned, tipping his hips up slightly, legs falling wider as Bucky filled him. Bucky moved slowly, had to, or else it’d be over far too quickly. He’d barely stilled, hips resting against Steve’s, before his boyfriend was begging, _demanding_ he move.

 

                Deciding he’d pushed Steve enough, and only half convinced by the pressure in his own dick, Bucky pulled back slowly, shoved back in hard. Steve cried out softly, head falling back, as Bucky did it again, sliding a hand down to Steve’s knee and hiking his leg up, pushing it to Steve’s shoulder as he fucked him steadily.

 

                “That what you wanted?” Bucky purrs, voice going hoarse as he held himself back, knows full well what Steve wants. “Me in you, my dick in that greedy little ass of yours?” When Steve’s only response was a moan, Bucky grinned, more teeth than anything. “It is? S’all you wanted?”

 

                That had Steve shaking his head, babbling “No no _no Buck_ please I want- please,” and Bucky pressed Steve’s leg a little more firmly to his chest, sliding just a little deeper with each thrust.

 

                “More? What more could you want? Y’came on my fingers an’ all over yourself,” he purred, punctuating his words with firm thrusts. “You got. Me. Fucking. You.”

 

                Steve tugged his hair, before his fingers slid down to grope Bucky’s shoulders, blunt fingernails scraping against skin and metal. “Harder, please Buck,” He begged, and Bucky hummed.

 

                “Hmm? Harder?”

 

                When Steve nodded, gasped, “Faster,” Bucky gave it to him, pounding into him hard enough to shake the bed. Words fell from his mouth that he barely processed, concentrating more on tipping Steve’s hips _just_ a little more.

 

                “Want you to feel it baby, want you squirming in your damned meeting tomorrow because you can still feel me. Want you sore Stevie, want you walking funny for a _week_ after I’m done with you,” Bucky growled, hair falling in his face as he dropped his head, kissing Steve hard. “Want me to fill you up? God, want me to get you _leakin_ ’ on the sheets baby? Hmm, gonna fill your pretty ass up then eat it outta you.”

 

                When the last word fell from his lips, Steve whimpered, free leg curling around Bucky’s waist as Bucky nailed his prostate hard and steady. Aborted words and half screams fell from his lips until Bucky curled his arm around Steve’s thigh, wrapped his fingers around Steve’s cock. He stroked once, felt Steve shudder, Steve’s shout echoing in his ears as he _pulsed_ around Bucky’s cock, come warming his fingers and coating their stomachs.

 

                Bucky groaned, head dropping to Steve’s shoulder, and shuddered, surrendering to the pleasure running through him, coming with a moaned “ _Steve._ ”

 

                Bucky slumped forward, mouth dragging over Steve’s skin lazily until he could think properly, then pushed himself up slightly. Steve moaned softly as Bucky pulled out of him, then again, louder, as Bucky kissed his way down his chest. Bucky nuzzled down Steve’s stomach, dragging his tongue through the mess of come on Steve’s skin, and lapped at his softening cock, getting a jerk and an oversensitive whine out of Steve. With an amused huff Bucky continued, licking his way down to Steve’s ass, shivering at the sight of Steve’s red, slightly swollen hole.

 

                “Baby,” he murmured, almost reverent, running a finger over it lightly, and Steve shifted, whined softly. “Hmmm I got you leaking,” he murmured, rubbing his finger through a dribble of come, before sucking that finger into his mouth. He heard Steve moan, looked up to find Steve pushed up on his elbows, cheeks flushed and mouth gaping as he watched Bucky, breathing still heavy and eyes only partly focused.

 

                “What did I say I was gonna do?” Bucky murmured, and Steve swallowed hard, eyes dropping to Bucky’s mouth as he licked his lips.

 

                “You were gonna- gonna fill me up an’-” Steve shivered as Bucky pressed his finger against his hole again. “-An’ eat it outta me,” he managed, skin flushing a deeper shade of red as he said it.

 

                Bucky rewarded him by doing exactly that, head dipping forward and a sigh escaping as he gently chased the dribble of come back up to Steve’s hole with his tongue, before working it inside Steve again.

 

                He licked Steve clean slowly, carefully, knowing how sensitive Steve was now, and each breathy sigh he pulled from Steve would have had him smiling had his mouth not been otherwise occupied.

 

                Eventually Steve tugged at his hair, mumbling, “Buck, Buck it’s too much, Buck please,” and Bucky lifted his head with a final lick. He crawled up Steve’s body, pressing in close, wrapping Steve into his arms, and Steve pulled him in for a kiss, seeming undeterred by the taste in Bucky’s mouth.

 

                “God, Buck,” he breathed when their lips parted. Bucky smiled, smug and sated all at once. “Was it worth it?” he asked again, and Steve thumped a hand against his chest ineffectively.

 

                “Shuddup,” Steve mumbled, tucking his head down against Bucky’s chest. He was silent for a moment, before he sighed, mumbling “Yes,” against Bucky’s skin. Bucky smiled, kissing the top of Steve’s head, then glanced over at the costume shorts, wondering if Steve would like them as much as Bucky did if _Bucky_ wore them.

 

                Now _that_ , Bucky had to see.

**Author's Note:**

> cry at me on [tumblr](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com/)
> 
> if you liked, maybe reblog the [post](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com/post/132302395642/you-walk-like-youre-a-god)?


End file.
